Another Nameless Tribute
by One and a Half Slytherins
Summary: The boy from District Three. Just Another Nameless Tribute? Not anymore.  rated K  because... it's the Hunger Games and kids die
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

I thought it'd be just like any other year. It was one of those things that you don't think could ever happen to you until it does.

I had woken up that morning thinking 'today is just one of those days. Get through this year and the next, and you're good. Feel free to live your life, dude. The chances that it'll be anyone you know are so slim that I'd bet my life on it,' it's funny because it's true. It's funny because I was wrong. Oh so very wrong. That was the day of the reaping.

I showered and got dressed early that morning in my 'nice clothes' as my mother liked to call them. I left our quaint little abode that morning to run to the field in the middle of our area to see my friends. I fell down in the field that morning just to get grass stains on my 'nice clothes' because I'm a clumsy idiot.

"You're a clumsy idiot," my friend Braker said, laughing at me.

"Who's going to be the idiot when you're on the train to the Capital and I'm sitting at home, drinking tea?" I shot back. Ironic, isn't it?

Decibelle chimed in. "Hey. We shouldn't joke. It very well could be one of us. This might just be the last casual conversation we have." She wasn't lecturing us. She was just making a point. She does that. Did that. I don't know.

"Well you know what? If you get reaped, buddy," Braker put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll volunteer for you just like that," he snapped his fingers.

"And I'll volunteer for you, man," I smiled.

Belle looked at the ground. "Hey," she looked back up at the sound of my voice. "I'd volunteer for you, too. If I could."

"I know," she said. And I remember that moment because it's one of the last times I hear her voice.

We went to Braker's for breakfast, since District Three's reaping is at ten in the morning.

You see, each district gets one hour for their reaping so the people at the Capital can watch them all live. District One starts at eight am. District Two at nine am. So District Twelve at seven pm. I can't imagine having to wait that long in anticipation.

Braker's mother cooked us eggs and made us toast. We ate in silence.

In Three, we're pretty well off. We have food and nice homes and clean water. Nothing close to the Capital, but we get by without too much struggle. My mother runs a day care center and my father works in the factories making electronics. He used to bring me home little pieces of different kinds of cell phones to see if I could piece them together into a new phone, but not anymore. The Capital has no use for telephones anymore, I'm told.

By the time that we finished, it was nine thirty. "You'd better go," Braker's dad told us. He ushered Braker's siblings out the door with us and we were off once again. They all had the same dark hair and blue eyes.

It's odd to think that the fates of District One and perhaps District Two had already been decided for this year. I bet it's easy living in the Career districts. If you don't want to die in the Games, you don't. There are enough people willing to take your place that if, say, you were an intelligent human being, you could take that genius and do something in the world, instead of die on television.

When we got to the square, a bunch of Braker's siblings started to freak out. We just walked away. We didn't have enough patience for that that day. We got in line to get our fingers pricked. I can't stand needles. That was always the hardest part for me.

Braker goes first, he's the oldest. Then me, and then Decibelle. Last year we pretended that it hurt much more than usual just to freak her out but it's really not funny more than once. Plus, she was definitely extra worried this time… odd.

"Braker Ralston," the machine says when his blood is on the paper. After I go, the next name is "Decibelle Richter," and I watched her face as the needle broke her skin. It scrunched up beneath her mane of red hair and then it was over.

Braker went to stand at the back with the eighteen year olds and Belle and I stood with the seventeen year olds, but on opposite sides of the square. We made sure we could see each other from where we were.

The large clock in the square rung ten o'clock and then atmosphere was immediately tense. I started to get nervous. I was fine that morning. What was going on?

The escort for our district walked out in blue. Blue this year. Hmm.

"Hello! Welcome, welcome! My name is Evalee Evanston and I am the District Three escort. Before we begin the ceremony, we have a wonderful video brought to you all the way from the Capital!" She said it in her weird accent as though it was some sort of wonderful utopia and that it was a blessing to be chosen to go there. I can tell you it's not.

"War. Terrible war," the video started. Most people just tune out the whole thing every year. It's always the same. No one cares. They just want to get it over with. See if their family is safe for another year.

I looked back at Braker. He was only a few people behind me. He saw me and pretended to be sleeping on another kid's shoulder. I looked over at Decibelle and saw that she was already looking at me. She smiled a little and looked away.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Evalee Evanston asked the crowd. Silence. "That's what I thought!"

She tapped the microphone and said "Ladies first." I could feel every person hold their breath. No one made a noise. The only sound you could hear were the clip-clop of Evalee Evanston's high heels.

She strutted over and rustled the papers inside the girls' bowl. I looked over at Belle and saw that she was crying. No, no, no. I hated it when she cried.

"Joules Kellian," was amplified across the square. Joules Kellian. Do I know a Joules Kellian? I saw a fifteen-or-so girl walk onto the platform, shocked. I _do_ know a Joules Kellian. I don't think I'd ever spoken to her, but I did know that she was rather annoying and she didn't have many friends. 'Good. She won't be missed too badly,' I remember thinking. And soon after, 'How could you think that! You're a terrible human being.'

Decibelle was trying to breathe. She looked over to me. I gave her a thumbs up and mouthed "you're okay!" She gave a small smile and mouthed back "but you might not be." 'Well okay Negative Nancy!' I thought.

"Now for the boys!" said Evalee Evanston. That's when my hands got clammy. My name was in there six times out of thousands. I was fine. And even if I was chosen, Braker had promised me that I wasn't going. But if he was chosen, was I willing to make that sacrifice? Even though I had promised?

She took a paper out of the bowl and clip-clopped back to the podium. I just hoped that it's not Braker, that it's not Braker, that it's not Braker.

And it's _not_ Braker. It's me. It's Chip Montgomery.

**Author's Note: Hi! So in no way am I saying that I am a good writer, but I think that this is okay. And if you want to keep following the journey of District Three Boy, you should! Can I just make sure that it is known that I am not keeping canon with the books for some parts. But I'm trying to stay faithful as much as I can. I like to think that people could call this canon. Also, I'm going by the movie mostly, but I've obviously read the books. Anyway, I really hope you like it and you should drop a review if you do! Thanks! Robyn**

**P.S. geddit! Braker like Circuit Breaker? Decibelle like Decibel? Chip like Computer Chip? I'm hilarious. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Before you read this chapter, you should check out this video of me reading and acting out the first chapter here: /uJvzheqQ0pI**

Chapter 2

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

Everyone near me turned to stare. That's when I stopped breathing. I swear I felt like I was about to keel over and die from lack of oxygen. I looked over at Decibelle and she was staring at me with tears in her eyes, mouth open in shock and horror. I knew I had to collect myself and walk up there so Braker could take my spot. He said he would. The whole country was staring at me and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I started taking slow steps toward the stage. This was a walk of shame I never wanted to take. When I finally got there, Evalee Evanston looked pretty annoyed about how long I had taken and clutched my arm rather harshly.

She smiled into the cameras and out into the crowd and said "Do we have any volunteers this year?"

I looked back to Braker. He had his head down and wouldn't make eye contact with me. What was he doing! I can't do this! I have no chance of winning whatsoever! He had to take my place. He had to. If he didn't, I would die. However, if he did, _he_ would die. And I know it's a terrible thing to say, but I was ready to take that risk.

Saying something and really meaning it are two totally different things. Yeah, sure. You'll volunteer for me. But when the time comes? I get it. I wouldn't have volunteered for him, either, if I'm completely honest. But hey, maybe I can do this. I mean, I have no skills at all but whatever… Who am I kidding? I'm dead. I am so dead.

"No?" Evalee Evanston smiled. I looked to my parents but they'd both left. I'm going to have to do this. I'm going to have to go into the Hunger Games. I'm going to have to kill other kids. I'm going to have to _be _killed by other kids. This is not something I ever thought I'd have to deal with.

"Your tributes for District 3 in the 74th annual Hunger Games, Joules Kellian and Chip Montgomery." She told us to shake hands. Hers were sweaty and shaky. I'm sure mine weren't much better.

The anthem of Panem played and images of patriotism were projected onto the large screen but I didn't pay attention. This year, _my_ family is the one of the two in mourning.

They took us both into the Justice Building and pushed us into separate rooms. I've never been one to cry, but that was a time that I let myself break.

Then I figured that someone would come to see me. I didn't want to look like a mess. I had a reputation to maintain. I still do. Maybe.

I sat in silence and tried to compose myself, hoping that the redness in my face would fade before someone was to visit me for the last time.

I heard hurried footsteps scamper down the hallway and figured it was my parents. They always have family go first.

The door burst open. My mother rushed in and pulled me toward her. She held me tightly. I could feel her chest heaving, I'm sure she felt that this was the last time she would have the chance to hold her boy.

"Static, give me a chance. We only have three minutes," my father said after about a minute. He sat me down on one of the couches and got down on his knees. He held my hand and looked up at me.

"You can do this, Chipper. I know you have it in you. You're strong and you're smart. I know that you can get through this; and maybe you have to kill a few people along the way; and maybe you don't think that your mother would approve but I know that she would be able to look past that as long as she got to hold you again after today. You can do this, boy. I know you, and I know that you can handle it. I hope that no matter what happens, you'll always remember that we're proud of you and no matter what happens, we love you."

He stood and pulled me up. He gave me a hug and a hand shake and walked out to the other side of the room.

My mother looked at me again and brought me back into her arms. Her face is stained with tears. I grab her shoulders. "Mom. I'm not going to get back. I hope you realise that." She nods her head.

"I love you," I tell her. Her eyes well up with tears. "Okay, Code. I'm done. Let's go." She turns away, and that's the last time I see my mother. Or, at least, I think.

My father gets up, walks over to me one last time, pats me on the head and says "go get 'em!"

I don't even get a chance to tell them to remember to feed our dog, Acer, before the door is shut behind them and I'm truly on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

Before I even had time to think about how that was most likely the last time I'd see my parents, Decibelle ran in and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you," was the muffled sound I heard after a few seconds.

"I'm gonna miss you more. But not for long. I don't think I'll even get past the first fight," I said to her, pulling her away from me.

"I know you will. You're gonna be amazing, living up in Victor's Village. Just promise I can come visit you, okay?"

"Deal," I laughed and she looked sad. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey ol' buddy, ol' pal," Braker sheepishly sauntered in.

"Hey ol' liar, ol' idiot," I said.

"Right. About that... I wanted to volunteer for you. I really did but-"

"No, you didn't,"

"Okay, I really didn't. But hey. You're gonna do great in there, man. You've got this."

"No, I don't."

"Okay. You know you don't. But that's alright."

"Braker!" Decibelle was appalled.

He looked over to her and back to me and gave me a sorry look. "Get us a win, this year, mate?"

"Yeah, we'll see," I'll try. I really will. For everyone back home.

He shook my hand and left the room. I think he was going to cry.

Decibelle kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye, Chip." She was about to close the door behind her when she turned around and looked as though she was going to say something. But I guess she chickened out and left as well.

I stood there for a bit, thinking to myself and walked over to the door.

I knocked on it a few times. A Peacekeeper cracked the door open and asked me if I needed a glass of water or something.

"Oh. Uh... no. I was just wondering if there was anyone else coming to see me or if I was allowed to wait in the car. I don't really like it in this room."

"I would imagine not. I'll go check for you."

"Thank you very much." I appreciated the fact that he was so nice to me. He seemed sorry.

I was sitting in the car for about half an hour just fiddling with the few possessions that I had with me during the reaping, for I didn't get a chance to go home and collect anything. I'd be dead in two weeks anyway, right?

I was looking out of the window after a while just thinking and feeling sorry for myself when Joules Kellian got in and slammed the door rather obnoxiously. It was very obvious that she had been crying because her face was very red and she was having trouble calming her breathing and composing herself.

"Hi. I don't know if you know me, but I'm Chip," I said, extending my hand out to her.

"I know who you are and you can stop flirting with me. I don't want to get attached to you before you die right in front of my eyes," she said and turned away from me, arms folded.

"Uhhhh... Noted," I turned away as well and in a few minutes, Evalee Evanston barely managed to seat herself inside the limousine with her elaborate outfit.

The car started moving and we had a while before we got to the train station. We had to go across the district so I tried to start up a conversation. I'm really not a fan of awkward silences and this one was just too much for me.

"Hi. I'm Chip," I extended my hand out to Evalee Evanston this time. I was determined to be polite and pleasant throughout this short experience. That's how I was taught and I'll honor it.

She didn't take my request of friendship either. She stared at my hand for a few seconds as if it was contaminated by something. I imagined 'ewwww! Poor ppl!' going through her mind.

"Don't leave me hangin'," I said to her, for she was, indeed, leaving me hangin'.

"Yes, hello," she still didn't shake my hand. She looked at her nails and took a nail file out of her purse.

Well, golly gee. I had now come to the conclusion that I had been stuck in a limo for forty-five minutes with the two most rude people possible. Fan-freakin'-tastic.

We literally sat in silence for a good twenty minutes. I played on my game console for a while and when I got bored of that, I took it apart and put it back together again. I took out my lucky pencil. It was pink and sparkly and Decibelle had given it to me for Christmas. I was thinking that maybe it could be my token. I could take it into the arena with me but maybe the Gamemakers will think I'll use it as a weapon. I'd never get blood on my lucky pencil.

Jules looked over at me. "_What_ is that?"

"It's my lucky pencil," I challenged. I swear, if she made fun of it then, I _would've_ gotten blood on it. No one messes with the pencil.

"Okay," she said, asking for an explanation.

"I use it for tests and... stuff."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why is it for girls?"

"Just because it's pink and sparkly, doesn't mean it's for girls."

"Yes, it does."

"My best friend bought it for me."

"Right."

And that was the end of that conversation.

We were about five minutes away from the train station when something rang. I looked around and couldn't see anything. It was coming from Evalee Evanston's direction, though.

She pressed her left temple and said "hello?"

"Hey, Trish! How are you?... Yeah? Super!... Yeah, I'm just taking my pair of losers back to the Capital so we can watch them die again this year!" It's like she didn't realise we were even there. Maybe she just didn't care. At least we were _her_ losers, right?

When we got to the train station, Evalee Evanston finished her conversation with the Trish woman about her ex-husband and pressed her temple again. As we pulled up, I could see that hundreds of reporters were there to take our picture and ask us questions. So _that_ was why we always had to look nice on Reaping Day. I hope they didn't notice the grass stains on my pants. I'm a clumsy idiot, you know.

The chauffer came around to my side of the limousine and the reporters all had their cameras poised to take pictures. Evalee Evanston pushed me out of the way before the door was opened so that she could get out first. Typical. Before I could even think about what I was going to say, the door was open and I was being rushed into the crowd. Evalee Evanston was waving and smiling for the cameras and Jules Kellian was just drinking up the fame and attention. It was I who looked stupid now. I was the bewildered one who wasn't listening and wasn't smiling. I must not look like a very good competitor. I snapped myself out of it and heard a reporter calling my name.

"Chip! Chip!"

"Yes, what?"

Evalee Evanston pulled me away before I could hear the man's question. Everything was going much too fast. We clambered up the steps and stood in the doorway of the train station, a tradition, so that we could get pictures taken. My mother had always said that I had a lovely smile so I figured I should put it to use.

_Flash._

_Flash._

_Flash._

And the doors were closed behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hey there, kids! So before this chapter starts, I wanted to let you know that my friend Adhara is writing a fanfiction as well. It's about District 4 Boy, or Gill, we've named him. Her fanfiction and mine are going to kind of go together. You can read one or the other if you wish. All will still make sense. But we're going to be using the same names and extra characters. So here's a link to the first chapter of her story, if you want to check it out s/8195152/1/The_Boy_Behind_the_Curly_Hair and onward we go!**

Chapter 4

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

The train automatically started moving. I almost fell over. I wasn't expecting to be on our way so quickly. And the only people I had for company were two obnoxious women with very little manners.

"Well, you two," Evalee Evanston began, putting on her glasses. I suspected they were holographic or something, but I learned later that night that they were just glasses. "I'll see you at dinner. Try not to break anything. Although, I don't pay for it so knock yourselves out." She strutted out of the compartment.

Joules gave me a wink and went the opposite way. 'I guess I'm going it alone, then,' I thought. But I didn't want their company anyway.

The only two options that I had were to go the way that Evalee Evanston had gone, or the way that Joules Kellian had gone and I didn't prefer either of those alternatives.

I decided to follow Joules. I made sure I stayed a safe distance away from her, pretending to be looking at imaginary signs on the walls, or peering out the window at the fast-moving countryside. I just didn't want her to think I was stalking her. I wasn't. I just didn't want to have another conversation about my pencil.

After she was far enough away, I started walking at a normal pace. I thought it strange that I couldn't even feel that I was on a train at all, anymore. I've been on a train before, when my class took a field trip to a District 2 factory. But I felt every bump on that ride.

I looked into every compartment I passed with curiosity. I wondered what they were for. Most of them hadn't had anything inside them at all. Once I had gone through most of the train, I decided to circle back. I didn't know where my room was. I didn't know where I was supposed to be. I didn't even know when or where dinner was! A lot of help our escort turned out to be. She was our supposed guide. Whatever.

I went back to the car that we had started in and made my way over to the doorway that Evalee Evanston had gone through. As soon as I had made my way through that compartment, I needed a Capital ID card to go any further.

I sat down in a cushy mahogany chair near the locked door and figured that I'd just wait for Evalee Evanston to come back out so I could ask her where to go. After waiting for about ten minutes of staring off into space, a man walked out.

I recognized him but I had never seen him in real life or up close.

He almost walked right past me when he looked around and saw me sitting there.

"Oh! Hello!"

"Hi," I said, shyly.

He sat down in the chair beside me. "Are you one of the tributes this year?"

Obviously, I was. Why else would I be there? I felt like screaming at him because I felt like half of this was his fault. He turned into one of the Capital's people and now he's just as much a part of this as the Gamemakers. However, all I said was, "yes."

"What's your name?"

"Chip."

"Nice to meet you, Chip. I'll be one of your mentors. My name is Circuit."

"I know."

"Yeah. I suppose you do. Why are you sitting here by yourself? You could hang out with your new friend, or -"

I cut him off. "She's not my friend."

"I see. Well, you could also have a nap in your room or have a nice long shower."

"I'd like that. But I don't know where to go."

"Lea didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Ugh. This is the second year in a row that she's done that. Last year, she reprimanded the tributes for not being in the proper attire for dinner when they didn't even know where to go to get changed! She's kind of an airhead."

"She must be a handful," I said. I liked this guy more and more with every insult.

"She is. Thank God I only have to deal with her a few weeks per year. Let me show you where your room is."

We started walking out of the compartment and down the long hallway.

"Are you going to be helping Joules, too?"

"No Beetee has her this year. You know him?"

"Yeah. Well, I know _of_ him."

"Yeah. We played a game of rock, paper, scissors, and I actually won for once."

I started laughing. This guy was awesome. Too bad the only reason that I even got to meet him was because I was going to die. Pros and cons, you know?

He told me how Wiress was feeling under the weather this year and how he didn't have to mentor last year when we stopped outside a section with a large M on it, right after one with an F.

"This baby's yours, Chipper," Circuit smiled. And in that moment, I swear, he became my father. I mean, not literally, obviously, but I no longer felt so alone.

I opened the door to my quarters and saw that Joules Kellian was going through my drawers.

I stood there, stunned. She hadn't noticed us. I looked back at Circuit and he looked just as surprised.

"Joules! What the hell are you doing!"

Startled, she looked up and over at us. Her eyes flashed shock, then embarrassment, then leisure. She casually strode over. "What the hell are _you_ doing?"

"Wondering why in the world you're in my room, going through my stuff!"

"What?" she said. "This is _your_ room?" Her false alarm made me want to throw up. "I had no idea. I am so sorry."

"Sure. Whatever. Your phony apologies mean nothing to me. What does M represent to you? F is yours! Male and Female, stupid!" Anger swelled inside me. I felt like I could finally get out my grief from that day. Just that morning I was sitting with my friends in our field!

"Circuit! Chip is being mean to me!"

So she was _telling_ on me!

Circuit answered with "Chip, don't be mean to Joules."

I looked at him with a face that said, 'hello! I thought we were friends!'

He looked back at me with a face that said, 'sorry.'

I understood. He couldn't choose favorites.

"She's in my room!"

"Joules, get out of Chip's room."

Joules pouted and walked out.

"Wow! She's a piece of work," Circuit said, once she was out of earshot.

"You're telling me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

In my room I got changed out of my 'nice clothes' as my mother liked to call them. I had a shower and tried to forget what was going on for a few seconds, if I could. I tried to bring all of the bad feelings out of my mind. But every single one just crept back into my consciousness.

All I could think about was the fact that I'd never see anyone I cared about again. And sure, I could find new people to care about but why should I? It won't be for long.

After the shower, which was very lovely and technologically advanced, I had tried to take a short nap but didn't succeed. It always confused me, the way the Capital has all of these different technologies that we give them, but we don't get any.

After lying on my bed for a while in the new clothes that were in the drawers, I heard Evalee Evanston's high heels. It brought back a lot of things that I didn't want to think about. It seemed so distant, even though it was only that morning.

She politely knocked on my door and popped her head in. I expected something much ruder coming from her but she looked as cheerful as she had on stage.

"Hello, dear. Are you all rested up?"

"As rested as I'm going to be."

"Lovely. Dinner in five minutes. Ciao."

I went into the washroom and threw water into my face. I wanted to look at least half awake. When I got out into the dining car, I noticed that most people were already at the table including Evalee Evanston, Circuit and Beetee. But Joules was nowhere to be found. I wasn't complaining. It was just strange.

After a few minutes of chatter, Joules walked into the compartment and sat down in the only available seat. Unfortunately, that was beside me.

I looked over at her.

She looked back. "What are you looking at?"

Woah. I just looked down at the plate that I was given.

Two people walked into the room. They were wearing red and looked a lot different than the other Capital people. It was then that I realised that they were nothing like the Capital citizens. They were there to serve us. They were Avoxes.

My parents had told me about them. They are people who break the laws of the Capital and get their tongues cut out. I was scared when I was seven, I was scared when I was seventeen. I feel bad for getting chosen in this death match. My mother told me that she decided to only have one kid so that our family would have less of a chance for tragedy. I let her down.

After I had filled up, another course was brought out by the Avoxes. I couldn't believe that the meal I had just ate was only the appetizer. I didn't want to overfeed myself so I just sat back and watched the other people in the car.

I had introduced myself to Beetee when I came into the compartment and he seemed like a pleasant enough person. My father says that he used to live on our street but he lives up in Victor's Village now. I bet it's really nice there.

When dinner had been finished, I went back to my room. The official recap of the reaping was to be broadcasted all over Panem in a few hours from then.

I sat in my room and fiddled with my pencil. It was all very overwhelming. I couldn't quite put my finger on the name of the emotion I was feeling. I think it was so hard because the feelings would switch so suddenly.

It was terror for my impending doom. Then it was fury at the Capital that put us in this situation. It was misery towards leaving my whole life behind. Then it was anticipation at the fame that was awaiting me.

I looked back down and saw that I had broken my pencil in half. The panic was devastating. I scrambled around the room, searching for some type of adhesive. But, alas, they have everything you'd ever want, but they don't have everything that you'd ever need.

I opened the window and threw the two halves out. Maybe someone would find some use for it. It seemed symbolic or something. Breaking my innocence or my happiness and throwing it away.

I crashed onto my bed again. Ha! I say _my_ bed. I fell asleep before I could finish the thought.

**sorry for the short chapter! Just felt like that was where it needed to end! thanks for reading! please review! they make me smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

"Chip! Chip!" the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"Wha-?" I rubbed my eyes in confusion and reluctantly sat up in the bed.

Circuit was looking at me. His eyes said "what were you thinking?" I didn't understand what I had done wrong.

"What?"

"You're about to miss the recap of the reaping, stupid!"

Oh geez. Oops. I couldn't miss that. It's important to get a first impression of your competition. One of the people that I'd be seeing on the screen in a few minutes could very well be the one to kill me. Maybe I'll die from natural causes, but more likely than not, I will be killed by one of these other children.

I tiredly made my way to the compartment that they were showing the reapings in. Joules, Beetee, and Evalee Evanston were already seated.

"Oh thank goodness!" Evalee Evanston said, sounding far more exasperated than she needed to be. She was taking heavy breaths and had her hand on her chest.

"What, are you running a marathon? Don't be such a drama queen," Circuit said and sat down between her and Joules.

I sat down beside Beetee. "It's about to start," he smiled.

"GOOD EVENING PANEM!" a voice shouted from the television screen. This one was much bigger than the televisions in District 3. Ours was maybe half the size.

Cheers were heard from an apparent live audience. "As you know, my name is Caesar Flickerman and my friend Claudius Templesmith here will be helping me summarize and review the reapings for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman laughed then. He seemed to do it rather often. I wondered if he was like that in person. I guess I'll see.

I don't know much about Caesar Flickerman. I know from previous games that he's always the one to interview the tributes. He's a host of some sorts. They say that he's there to help you and get you some sponsors. Not sure if I believe that or not. He's always wearing a different color and it seemed that this year was blue. He's the biggest celebrity in all of Panem. I, however, am not too excited to be having to meet him.

When Caesar and Claudius began going over the actual ceremonies, I started paying attention. Before that, they had a few interviews with various Gamemakers. They promised that they would have an exclusive interview with Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane after the recap so stay tuned and such. I could've slept through this.

They started with District 1, obviously and made their way up to 12. A small black-haired girl, maybe 13 years old and a heavy boy are chosen. A very pretty blonde girl and a tall, skinnier boy volunteered. I'm trying to remember names but most of them were lost on me.

In District 2, a scary blonde boy who must be at least my age, although he looks like he's older, volunteered as well as a small, dark-haired girl named Clove. I remember her name because it reminded me of the clover fields back home.

Finally, it's our turn. When Joules was called, she looked much more small and frightened than she did later that day when insulting me and my pencil. Oh. I almost forgot that I didn't have it anymore. When Evalee Evanston called my name out, and I slowly walked up to the stage, I looked sickly and terrified. Evalee Evanston pushed on Circuit's arm and whispered in his ear. Probably something about her hair. After us, I didn't want to watch anymore. I didn't feel well in the slightest. But when I got up to leave, Circuit stopped me. He's the mentor. I guess I had to listen. Maybe I could make it through this with his help. Although I felt as though I had already seen the biggest threats in the game, I decided later that Circuit was right in making me watch the rest.

District 4 had a tiny ginger boy and an older, dark-haired girl. I was surprised that no one volunteered for the small boy, giving that District 4 is a Career District as well. They said his name was Gil. It looked like it was his first year. A bunch of girls tried taking the place of the one called but she refused them all. Just another person more powerful than me.

For District 5, there was a red-haired girl. She was very quiet and reserved. I think she was mourning. Then the boy was named Atom but I don't remember much else about him.

In District 6, they had a blonde girl and another dark-haired boy. The girl had a strange name. I don't remember much but I supposed I'll learn more when I get to the Capital.

District 7, which is the lumber district, had Ash and Laurel. It's easier to remember names when they have something to do with their District's specialty.

For District 8, the district of textiles, there was a ginger girl named Lacey and a taller boy named Argyle. I laughed at his name then, but he could be a lot scarier than his name suggests. The girl had to be pulled from her sister.

District 9 had a small boy. That's really all I remember about them.

In District 10, the livestock district, there was Colt and Filly. It seemed as though the male tribute had a bit of a limp.

District 11 had two dark-skinned tributes. That was one of the only things that the two had in common. The girl was very small and the boy was extremely large. He looked frightening and I don't want to cross his path in the arena.

District 12 was the most surprising, however. A young girl was called and her older sister volunteered to go in her place. It was awe-inspiring. I couldn't even wrap my head around how much courage it must have took for that girl to do that. Her name was lost in the sea of other names but I told myself that whenever I got the chance, that I would let her know how moved I was by what she did. The boy tribute, another blonde, walked up silently.

I didn't wait for the interview with Seneca Crane. I asked if I could be excused and Circuit said that I could and that he'd see me in the morning. I told the others goodnight and went back to my room to dream of the haunting laugh of Caesar Flickerman and the unforgettable volunteer from the District 12 girl.

**Here's a fast update for you guys. I'm going to vacation for almost 3 weeks very soon so you'll be waiting a while for the next one. or maybe I'll write it tomorrow. either way, you'll be waiting for one or the other sometime soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

Here we are. I've told you my story up to now. What happens next is a mystery waiting to unfold.

I've been lying in the bed on the train for a while now. I feel as though if I were to move, this whole thing would become real. Right in this moment, it's all a dream. I'm resting in my room at home. My friends and family are just minutes away. It was all a bad dream. It's the morning of the reaping. Maybe my friends will be in the field.

There's a knock on the door and I'm startled. My ideal comes crashing down around me. I'm on my way to the Capital. I don't have much time left.

I turn over and put my face in the pillow. "Yes?"

"Breakfast!" Is the muffled reply.

I have a shower and get changed back into the clothes that I wore for the Reaping. I had put them into one of the drawers last night and they had gotten cleaned somehow.

In the compartment where we had eaten dinner, there's a lovely breakfast laid out on the table. The only time that I had ever seen so much food was at my cousin's wedding last year. She had married the son of the manager of the factory that my father works at. The buffet was enormous!

I sit down between Circuit and Beetee, making sure to be as far away from Joules as I can. Circuit, who is sitting beside Evalee Evanston again, asks me how I slept.

"Not very well, actually," I told him.

"Understandable. What about you, Joules?"

"Fine, thank you."

She doesn't even seem fazed by what's going on. This isn't just a publicity stunt. She can't think that she's going to go back. She can't think that she's going to beat out any of the Career Tributes.

Circuit looks surprised at how calm she is as well. "Well that's good then," he says.

And at that moment, I look out the window and see the most fantastic and amazing sight I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Oh my God," I say as I stand and make my way to the window.

The Capital stands, ominous, right over the mountains that separate us. I've seen pictures of this place at school but those Pixels could never live up to the true grandeur.

I wonder if the people at school miss me. I wonder if they'll be rooting for me. I wonder if they'll try to sponsor me.

We're going through the long tunnel that will take us into the Capital's clutches. Even, if we win, there's no telling if it'll ever let go.

When the tunnel ends, the train station begins and so does the sea of Capital citizens. I have not seen many of them in my life but they look stranger than I could've ever imagined.

I smile and wave to them, even though it is the last thing that I'd like to be doing. I know from previous games that the unpleasant tributes are never sponsored and almost always killed off first. I wonder if they cheer when they die.

I wonder if they'll cheer when I die.

**sorry. short chapter. just wanted to get something up sooner rather than later! enjoy! please review or whatever! do what you like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello all! I feel really bad that I haven't updated since September. I just haven't been able to find much inspiration to write. I've been having a really hard time finding a way to get passed the Remake Center part, even though I knew that I could always just skip it. Anyway, today my friend Sarah told me that she read the story and really wanted me to update. You know how you always have the ending planned for your story but you can't seem to get through the middle? that's what I've been going through and I hope that you can forgive me and we can move on because this story is going to be great if I can finish it. please remember to leave a review afterwards so that I know that you forgive me because I DO really feel awful :)**

Chapter 8

Another Nameless Tribute

Robyn

Today I was remade in the Remake Center. When I say remade, I really do mean remade. When my family watches the games, they won't even be able to recognize me. They gave me a haircut and scrubbed every piece of dirt off of me, not to mention a lot of other things.

Tonight is the Tribute Parade. I'm not really looking forward to it too much. I've never really been one for getting up in front of people, but I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?

I met my team today. They seemed nice enough, although their Capital accents are often difficult to understand. Seton, Faylon, and Pallisor are my prep team. They look quite frightening, as well, although I'd never tell them that. My stylist is very nice. Her name is Axely. Her hair is bright pink and her dress was made of kazoos. I don't understand Capital fashion and I don't think I ever will.

Joules' stylist and Axely have come up with some very... elaborate costumes for us to wear for the parade. I can't say that I'm happy with them. Yes, District 3 is known for electronics but we look like we should be dancers in an extravagant video of some sort. It is very shiny. There are a lot of sequins. Our hats are ridiculous and I think that if the situation weren't so serious, everyone at home would definitely be laughing at me. I wish I could be there.

Right now, Joules and I are talking with Circuit and Beetee about what to do when we're on the chariot. I actually have this weird fear of horses so I guess we'll see how this goes. I'll probably fall off.

"Just wave a little," Circuit tells us.

I can wave a little. I can do that. I look around at many of the other tributes. I see the District 12 girl that had volunteered for her sister and I consider going over to talk to her but I feel as though I don't want her first real impression of me to happen in this costume. She looks great, though.

The girl from District 8 is looking at me, so I wave. She smiles and turns back to her stylist. That was strange.

I'm feeling very conflicted right now because I want to make friends to ensure that I'm not all alone in this game (because I'm certainly not spending the rest of my life with Joules), but we'll all probably be dead in two weeks, so what's the point? She could be the one to kill me. I don't know!

Then we get loaded onto our chariot, which is being pulled by four white horses. Not my ideal animal, but I think I'll be able to manage. I mean... Horses? Why couldn't it be butterflies?

I hold onto the side of the chariot, hoping that I can just get through this small twenty minute ride without falling and killing myself before even getting into the arena. I'd prefer that, actually. But that would be embarrassing. I hope that when it _does_ come my time to go, I'll know it's coming.

After the gigantic doors pull themselves open and we are completely shrouded in cheers from the Capital citizens, the District 1 Tributes, are whisked away toward the Training Center, and out into the crowd.

When the District 2 Tributes begin moving, I start getting even more nervous. I'm trying to hold on, but if my hands get any more sweaty, they might just slip right off of the handle.

It's our turn. We pass through the doors and the stage lights pound onto us and we're sparkling. Sparkle is not usually a word that I would use to describe myself, but that's definitely what was happening.

I took one of my hands off of the railing to wave to some people on the side of the runway and that's when the chariot jerked forward and I fell right into Joules.


End file.
